Battlefied
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Ils avaient décidés la veille qu'ils passeraient par le Royaume Mirkwood afin rejoindre le mont solitaire et ne s'étaient arrêter que tard dans la nuit pour récupérer du voyage qu'ils avaient commencé des jours plus tôt, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas a se que certaines légendes soit parfois véridiques...[SLASH Aragorn/Legolas]
1. Prologue

Hey! Hey! Hey! voila le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fic mais surtout SURTOUT de ma toute première fiction sur l'univers de LOTR.

J'espère qu'elles vous plaira ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever, quelques rayons arrivaient à percer l'épais toit que faisait la cime des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le vent leurs apportaient l'odeur de la terre retournée, le murmure des arbres entre eux, le chant des rivières qui faisaient légèrement trembler la terre, les cris de divers petits animaux présents dans la forêt et faisait se soulever légèrement leurs cheveux. Vert-Bois-Le -Grand chantait allègrement. La forêt semblait heureuse et le faisait savoir à qui voulait l'entendre. Personnes n'aurait pu se douter une seconde que, quelques minutes plus tôt, la forêt avait été le témoin d'une bataille, opposant deux races que tous opposaient avec pour seul point commun la haine de l'espèce adverse. Le chef des soldats victorieux se retourna vers ses hommes, les fixant de son regard froid, il n'eut besoin de prononcer aucune parole que les hommes du bataillon ramassèrent leurs armes et partirent à la suite de leur chef qui traînait derrière lui la pire des vermines que la terre du milieu n'ai jamais porté, un orc.

* * *

Le feu venait de s'éteindre, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur une nouvelle journée. Les deux hommes allongés dans la clairière décidèrent de continuer leur route. Ils avaient décidés la veille qu'ils passeraient par le Royaume Mirkwood afin rejoindre le mont solitaire et ne s'étaient arrêter que tard dans la nuit pour récupérer du voyage qu'ils avaient commencé des jours plus tôt. Ils se dépêchèrent de ramassés leurs affaires et continuèrent leurs routes a travers la forêt. Ils avaient entendu de nombreuses légendes à propos des elfes peuplant cette région du nord. Nombre de ses légendes parlait du Roi et du Prince, certaines disait que les deux elfes étaient les derniers descendants des Sindar et des Premiers Nées, un peuple réputer pour sa sagesse et son élégance. D'autres disaient que le Roi avait perdu la tête à la mort de la Reine. D'autres encore disait que la garde et les soldats du royaume comptaient dans leurs rangs des elfes douée a l'art du combat et qui s'étaient élevé au rang de Maître-Assassins dont le chef des armées faisait partis. Pour l'un des voyageur tous cela n'était que des contes que l'on racontait aux enfants pour les empêchés de s'approcher de la forêt noire. L'autre pensait qu'il devait tout de même avoir une part de vérité derrières toutes ces histoires, les légendes, même les plus anciennes, sont construit sur un fait ayant réellement existé, rester à savoir sur quoi… Les deux amis continuaient à marcher tranquillement quand une flèche vient se ficher au pied du grand brun qui marchait en tête. Avec un sursaut, les deux comparses relevèrent la tête pour voir apparaître dans leurs chants de vision des dizaines de flèches pointait vers eux.

-Que viennent faire un homme et un nain sur les terres de Mirkwood ?

* * *

A suivre…

Alors cela mérite-t-il une rewiew ? Siouplai je mort pas si fort que sa XDD

Janya~


	2. Chapter 1

Battlefied- chapitre 1

Me revoila avec le premier chapitre de cette fic sur LOTR !

Une petit précision, je ne tiens pas compte de LOTR, l'anneau a bien été détruit mais Legolas n'as pas participer a la quête et est resté dans son royaume pour le protéger

Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

"normal"

_"elfique"_

* * *

**« Les deux amis continuaient à marcher tranquillement quand une flèche vint se ficher au pied du grand brun qui marchait en tête. Avec un sursaut, les deux comparses relevèrent la tête pour voir apparaitre dans leurs chants de vision des dizaines de flèches pointés vers eux.**

**-Que viennent faire un homme et un nain sur les terres de Mirkwood ? »**

Les voyageurs n'en menaient pas large, les yeux bandés et les mains attachés dans le dos .Le nain bouillonnait de honte et de colère et pestait à qui voulait l'entendre que « ces saletés d'oreilles pointues » ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça ! L'homme, lui, essayait de garder son calme malgré l'agacement qu'il sentait monter en lui vis-à-vis du comportement de son compagnon d'arme. Ce dernier ne savait visiblement pas à qui obéissaient les elfes par qui ils étaient menés à travers la forêt. Si le nain ne se taisait pas, l'humain risquait d'avoir du mal à parlementé avec le propriétaire des lieux. Ses pensées furent interrompu par le bruit de ses pas, pourtant presque aussi léger que celui des elfes et la sensation d'un sol de pierre sous ses pieds. Il devina qu'ils avaient quittés les sentiers de la forêt pour se rendre dans le palais du maitre des lieux.

Arrivé devant les portes du palais leurs bandeaux furent enlevés et ils eurent juste le temps d'admirer les gravures sur les portes, qu'ils étaient poussés à l'intérieur du palais et entrainer à travers les couloirs du palais. Ils arrivèrent devant un trône magnifique, construit dans un mélange de bois et roche avec au sommet de l'ouvrage deux cornes représentant une magnifique paire de ramure de cerf, le tous surplombant la salle. Mais ce qui attira le regard de l'homme fut en priorité l'elfe assis sur ce splendide siège. La créature devant lui transpirait l'élégance et la grâce de son peuple, les cheveux d'un blonds dorés décoré d'une couronne majestueuse faite de bois et de feuilles rouges, les traits fin, des étranges sourcils d'un noir corbeau, vêtu d'une tunique argenté, a moitié recouvert par une autre tunique rouge brodée d'or, qui s'ouvrait a mis cuisse pour laisser apparaître des jambes fines croisées l'une sur l'autre, terminé par des bottes hautes s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, il avait devant lui le seigneur des lieux, Thranduil Greenleaf, fils d'Oropher, Roi Eryn Lasgalen(1).

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens, que vient donc faire Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le fameux descendant d'Isildur ici ? Oh ! Je ne vous avez pas vu maitre nain, s'exclama l'elfe avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Et bien moi par contre….» Commença le nain avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé d'un garde.

* * *

« - Mon seigneur, laissez-moi m'occuper cette créature, il est inutile que vous vous salissiez les mains pour cette chose immonde.

Le dis seigneur regarda le soldat qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées de son regard froid.

-Va plutôt annoncer au Roi que nous ramenons un prisonnier, et assure toi que les blesser sois pris en charge rapidement, envoi une troupe patrouiller aux alentours de la vieille forteresse.

-Bien mon seigneur, s'exclama le garde en faisant partir son cheval vers le palais.

-Reprenons la marche !

-Oui mon seigneur. »

Il fit accélérer sa monture avec quelques paroles, il entendit vaguement les autres cavaliers en faire de même, tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées. Depuis quelque temps il se sentait las, hormis les quelques trouves d'orques et de gobelins à chasser, les quelques visites d'elfes des pays voisins, il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans le royaume, et notre jeune seigneur s'ennuyait ferme, même ses entrainements avec le capitaine de la garde n'était plus très divertissant, il n'avait guère l'esprit à lire, et son seul ami proche n'arriverait pas avant trois mois. Son père lui avait bien proposé de rendre visite au Seigneur Elrond, ou a Lord Celeborn et Dame Galadriel, mais il n'y voyait pas grand intérêt, explorer les montagnes du nord ne l'intéressait pas non plus et les Valars savaient que son regard se perdait souvent dans les montagnes, mais il n'était, pour le moment, guère intéressé par le voyage.

Il laissa échapper un très léger soupir, repris son visage froid et se reconcentra sur la route, ils n'étaient plus très loin du royaume.

* * *

« -_Votre majesté, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais votre fils ainsi que la garde est de retour._

_-Bien merci, tu peux disposer à présent_

_-Bien majesté. »_

Le roi reporta son regard sur les deux individus devant lui, et questionna du regard l'homme devant lui

« - _Aya (2) Seigneur Thranduil, _comme vous l'avez expressément dit, je me nomme Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn

_-_Je n'ai que faire du nain, néanmoins _vous parlez fort bien l'elfique, qui vous a enseigné ?_

-_J'ai appris auprès du Seigneur Elrond, mon seigneur, je…._

-Bon ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Je ne me ferai pas manquer de respect par un Roi aux oreilles pointus de pacotille ! Qu'es ce que….

Gimli ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il vit un orque passé devant lui et être jeté au pied du Roi

-_Ion nim (3), ton inspection s'est-elle bien passé ? _

_-Ada (4), les orques de Dol Guldur circulent de plus en plus librement sur nos terres, sans compter sur les araignées, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et gagnent du terrain, elles ont déjà envahi le passage vers la porte Est, elles pondent dans les ruines de la vieille forteresse, de plus les orques que nous avons abattu aujourd'hui portait une marque étrange. _

_\- Une marque étrange ?_

_-Oui, une sorte de grande trace blanche et rouge._

_-Des nouvelles des soldats disparus ?_

_-Aucune nous avons perdu leurs traces quand les orques nous ont attaqués. _

_-Des pertes ou des blessés a déploré ?_

_\- Trois morts et deux blessés._

_-Bien et toi es-tu…._

-Ca suffit à présent ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être interrompu de la sorte, s'énerva le nain, et toi là, il désigna l'autre elfe, tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine discussion sacre bleu ?!

-Je n'ai que faire des babillages inutiles d'un nain dénué de sens moral et de notion d'hygiène

Aragorn, lui ne faisait déjà plus attention à la scène, en fait il avait décroché au moment même où l'elfe, qu'il avait compris être le fils du roi et donc le prince héritier du royaume, était entré dans la pièce. L'homme avait été subjugué par la beauté de la créature devant lui. Un corps élancé et fin, des très doux et très fin, de longs cheveux blond argenté caressant le haut des cuisses de l'elfe, une tunique dans les tons argenté/vert surplombé d'une armure légère de cuir marron. Si le roi renvoyait l'image d'un roi charismatique, sarcastique et froid, son fils était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange au visage froid et impassible, avec des muscles fins aisément devinable sous sa tunique. Un ange semblait-il dangereux également et très doué au combat, chose qui se confirmait par l'épée attaché à sa ceinture, son arc, ses flèches et ses dagues accrocher dans son dos.

-Vous commencé a m'agacer sérieusement, nain, je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton si vous désirez sortir vivant de cette pièce !

Le ton de la voix du prince était toujours aussi calme et froide qu'au début de la conversation et, hormis le bas de sa paupière qui tremblait imperceptiblement, son visage ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement ou d'énervement. Le nain en revanche était aussi rouge que sa barbe était rousse.

-Sale raclure d'elfe ! Attendez un peu que je récupère ma hache et vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas défier un nain !

-Gimli ! / -_Legolas !_

Aragorn se mis devant le nain et s'inclina devant le Roi et son fils

-Je vous pris de l'excusez mon seigneur, mon ami ne voulait en aucun manquer de respect au Prince du royaume

-Mais enfin Aragorn…. Attendez quoi ?! Le Prince ?!

Le Roi qui avait d'un signe de tête enjoins son fils à monter à ses côtés et qui a présent était assis sur l'accoudoir du trône, poussa un léger soupir que seul son fils et l'humain entendit

-Je vous présente mon fils, Legolas Greeleaf, prince et héritier du royaume

-…Oups…. Fut la seul chose que Gimli pu prononcer tant son choc était grand.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(1) Eryn Lasgalen : Nom du Royaume de Mirkwood

(2) Aya : Salutation

(3) Ion nim : fils/mon fils

(4) Ada : père

Voila voila ! Sa vous a plus ?

Une ch'tite review ch'iouplai ?


	3. Chapter 2

Battlefied- Chapitre 2

* * *

Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 2 de Battlefied !

Petite anecdote sur l'écriture de se chapitre, j'étais en plaine révision de mes cours de Gestion et de Droit pour mes examens qui ont lieu cette semaine et la me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai vu un mot qui ma donné une idée pour cette fic et BIM! Le chapitre 2 était écrit !

Voila voila je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla inutile et vous laisse a votre lecture.

Enjoy~

"normal"

_"elfique"_

* * *

**« Le Roi qui avait d'un signe de tête enjoins son fils à monter à ses côtés et qui a présent était assis sur l'accoudoir du trône, poussa un léger soupir que seul son fils et l'humain entendit**

**-Je vous présente mon fils, Legolas Greenleaf, prince et héritier du royaume**

**-…Oups…. Fut la seul chose que Gimli pu prononcer tant son choc était grand. »**

* * *

Dire que le nain était choqué, était un euphémisme. Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse, il avait injurié un prince, elfique certes, avec des oreilles pointues, mais un prince quand même. Ce même prince qui, depuis l'accoudoir du trône, le dardait de son regard froid…Une minute ! Ce prince… Ce Legolas Greenleaf… Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Le nain eu comme une révélation. Son père lui avait parlé de ce prince elfique qui les avaient, lui et la compagnie de Thorin, capturé pendant qu'ils traversaient la forêt, ce même prince qui l'avait insulté de crétin et de malpropre… A quelques mots près.

Comme si le rodeur avait suivi le cheminement des pensées du nain, il s'avança vers le bas du trône, mis sa mains droite au niveau de son cœur, et inclina la tête vers les deux elfes :

_\- Aiya, prince Legolas, je vous prie d'excuser mon ami, son intention n'était pas de vous porter préjudice._

Le dis prince inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Aiya, seigneur Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, j'ai longtemps entendu parler de vous, le dernier des Dunedain et le descendant d'Isildur. Je m'étonne de vous voir ici plutôt qu'au Gondor là ou est votre place, au côté de l'Etoile du soir.

-_Legolas !_

Même si la voix de l'elfe était calme, le Roi avait senti la pointe de mépris avec laquelle son fils avait prononcé le nom de la fille de son vieil ami, le Seigneur de Rivendel, raison pour laquelle il l'avait interrompu et avait placé sa main dans le dos de son héritier dans une tentative pour le calmé. Il savait le ressentiment que son fils éprouvait pour les elfes de Foncombe, ou même tous simplement pour les elfes des autres royaumes. Oh cela ne l'empêchait pas de tolérer la présence de certains, comme Elrond, Maglor de son vivant, Elladan et Elrohir de Rivendel, Celeborn et Haldir de Caras Galadhon. Autrement les seuls qu'il laissait l'approcher étaient lui-même, Haldir et les jumeaux d'Elrond, bien qu'il soit plus proche de l'elfe de la Lorien. Son fils avait étrangement lié de profond lien d'amitié avec Haldir, tous deux étaient semblable sur de nombreux points, mais étaient tellement différents à la fois…

Thranduil interrompu ses pensées, et se reconcentra sur le moment présent, en sentant les muscles du dos de son fils, sur lequel sa main était toujours posé, se tendre sous la remarque du nain.

-Tauriel ! Emmenez donc le seigneur Aragorn et le nain dans leurs appartements, et si le nain émet le moindre son, conduisez le dans les cachots, là où son père aurait dû rester !

-Bien mon prince.

L'elfe s'inclina devant ses souverains, puis s'éloigna suivit du nain, le Rodeur resta quelques instants les yeux rivé sur le Prince qui ne s'occupait déjà plus d'eux et qui était à présent descendu de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de la conversation, et qui relevait l'orc blessé et ligoté qu'il avait lancé au bas du trône à son arrivé. Il l'entendit poser des questions à la créature, la lame de sa dague appuyé sous la gorge de , puis estimant qu'il n'aurait, pour le moment, plus l'occasion d'avoir l'attention de l'elfe, tourna les talons et rejoignit son ami nain qui suivait l'elfe aux cheveux de feu.

* * *

-Qui vous a demandé d'envahir le royaume ? Parle !

-Ahahahahahah, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se prépare, votre temps est révolu, la guerre est proche ! Ahahahahahaahahahah vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui grandit dans les ténèbres du monde, les flammes de la mort approchent Argh !

La tête de l'orc roula sur le sol, éclaboussant le visage de Legolas du sang noire de la créature damné.

-Débarrassez-vous de cette chose, rendez-vous dans 30 minutes au terrain d'entrainement.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et disparurent dans les couloirs du royaume. Legolas se retourna vers son père, qui avait quitté son siège et qui était maintenant devant lui.

_-Ion-Nin, tu devrais te reposer, Tauriel peut bien prendre ta place pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, tu reviens à peine d'une bataille contre les elfes noirs, et tu as passé deux semaines en forêt avec tes hommes à la recherche de ses immondes créatures._

Thranduil posa sa main la joue de son fils et du bout des doigts essuya une goutte de sang noir qui glisser le long de son visage. Après avoir essuyé le magnifique visage de son fils, il replaça sa main sur la joue de son héritier et repris la parole.

_-Je sais que tu es fort, mon fils, mais j'ai peur pour toi, je m'en voudrais toute ma longue vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ou si j'étais amené à te perdre. Et si, comme l'as dit cette immondice, une guerre approchait, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir blesser… ou pire. Je ne le supporterais pas…_

Legolas posa sa main sur celle de son Roi, et fis glisser ses lèvres sur la paume de son père en fermant les yeux.

_-Je le sais père, mais je ne peux laisser le royaume, notre royaume, se faire envahir par ses choses. Je vous jure que je ferais attention et que je prendrais du repos une fois que tout ceci sera terminé._

_-…_

Le Roi soupira, Legolas était bien son fils. Aussi têtu et borné que lui. Il posa son front contre celui de son héritier en fermant les yeux, déposa un baiser dessus puis dis d'une voix douce que peu lui avait entendue.

_-Très bien, fais attention_

_-Oui père._

Puis Legolas tourna les talons pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entrainement, sous le regard attentif et bienveillant de son père.

* * *

Le nain était en train de bougonner, encore et toujours, à propos de la charité des elfes.

-Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il se principicule elfe de malheur ! C'est définitif je ne l'aime pas ! Et parler de dame Arwen de la sorte non mais quel toupet, et puis sa manière de prendre les gens de haut grrr sa m'horripile, et puis comment peut-il avoir des sourcils aussi foncer alors qu'il est blond se n'ai pas logique ! Certes il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, quasi à égalité avec Dame Galadriel, mais quand même ! Et puis…. (Je vous laisse imaginer les autres choses que le nain trouverait à reprocher à Legolas)

Aragorn lui, loin des divagations du nain assis dans un fauteuil dans les appartements qu'ils leurs avaient été prêté, était appuyer contre la rambarde en pierre du balcon. Il observait le royaume de Mirkwood, et le terrain d'entrainement sur lequel donné le balcon ou des dizaines d'elfe étaient réuni, quand il aperçut Legolas s'avançant entre les elfes présents qui s'écartèrent a son passage. Le Prince a retiré son armure de cuir et portait à présent des gants noirs qui ne recouvraient que trois doigt, le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Il l'observa progressé parmi ses congénères, ses longs cheveux d'argents flottant derrière lui. Le Prince Héritier de Mirkwood était incontestablement magnifique, une beauté et une grâce à couper le souffle, il était presque, voire plus, aussi beau que la Dame de Lorien, une beauté digne des Premiers nés, mais après tous, d'après les légendes le Roi et son fils n'étaient-ils pas des descendant des Sindar ? Il l'admira donnant des ordres et des explications aux autres elfes sur les exercices à accomplir, Il le regarda en reprendre certain, en complimenter d'autre.

Puis la scène sembla se briser pour le Rodeur quand une enfant elfe, aux cheveux blond argenté, traversa le terrain et se jeta dans les bars du Prince qui la souleva du sol en souriant…

A SUIVRE

* * *

BOOOOOOUM coût de péhutéhe (évitons les grossièretés même en lettre majuscule séparer...) avec cette fin de chapitre MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *cours pour éviter les pierres*

Yaaaaah il ne faut pas tuer l'auteur avant la fin de l'histoire... nan enfaite pas tuer l'auteur tous cours XDD AHAHAHAHAHAHAH /SBAF/

...

Hum Hum ! Bref !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me laisser des Review sa fait toujours plaisirs et sa me permet d'avancer plus rapidement et de me motiver pour écrire la suite.

Juste une petite info, je suis actuellement entrain de réfléchir et de taper une nouvelle fiction sur LOTR, normalement elle devrait être publier bientôt, soit après mes examens, soit pendant les vacances... se qui revient a peu près au même, mais bref passons, elle s'appellera Broken Crown, soit la couronne brisé, je mets mon synopsis juste en dessous avant les réponse au review, afin que vous me disiez se que vous en pensez et également si sa vous intéresseraient de la lire en parallèle a celle-ci.

Broken Crown Synopsis: _Ton cœur a été endommagé, je connais ta faiblesse, sois reléguer dans l'obscurité, rampe sur ton ventre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, ouvre ton corps, tu respires le mensonge, je parlerai de ton péché, Il n'y avait pas de sortie pour lui, le miroir montre que tes valeurs sont toutes mortes, maintenant dans ce crépuscule comment oses-tu me parler de grâce**,** tu porteras a jamais cette couronne brisée._

Voila bon comme vous le voyez se ne sera pas une fic très joyeuse au premier abord mais rassurer se ne sera pas une Deathfic et elle se termira bien, même très bien, se sera également un SLASH A/L, car j'aime par dessus tous ce paring.

**Réponse au Review:**

**Kalas1209:** Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est l'une de celle qui m'as fait le plus plaisir ! Ensuite je suis d'accord avec toi les fictions ou une héroïne bidon débarque d'on ne sait ou et qui résous touuuuus les problème ou forme fooooorcements un couple avec l'un des personnages c'est fatiguant, d'autant plus que se genre de fiction se multiplie de plus en plus (les bougresses !). Enfin comme tu as du le remarquer en lisant ce chapitre je ne fait passer Thranduil pour un être sans coeur et dénué de sentiment que devant son peuple, et je trouve vraiment dommage que les films ne développe pas du tous la relation ou le passé de Legolas, Thranduil et Oropher. Pour ma part, après sa reste mon interprétation, je trouve que même si Thranduil (qui est mon personnage préféré) n'est pas froid, quand on fait bien attention, on remarque certain mots de son fils le blesse (par exemple la scène dans le Hobbit 3 ou Legolas défend Tauriel, qui soit dis en passant me sort par les yeux, on vois bien que Thrandui est blessé par ses propos et ses agissements), ou encore quand a la fin du Hobbit 3 on le vois dans les cavernes qui regarde partout et qui vois Legolas arriver, on vois bien dans son regard qu'il est soulagé de le voir en vie, après on vois bien son désarrois quand Legolas lui dis qu'il ne rentre pas et ainsi de suite... Donc non mon intention n'est pas de faire passer Thranduil pour un pauvre Roi froid et tyrannique sans émotion et sans sentiments pour son fils puisque, tous comme toi je ne le vois pas du tous comme sa ^^

**lessien calmcacil**: Oui j'aime bien faire passer les personnages que j'apprécie pour des idiots ^^ Pour la continuité de leur "relation" je compte la laisser comme j'ai commencer mais en essayant tous de même de la calquer a celle développer dans les films et les livres. Merci pour ta review en tous cas ^^

**Eniluap12:** Contente que ma fin t'ai faite rire ^^, je me suis beaucoup amuser a tisser la trame de leurs relations et je vois que sa a porter ses fruits ^^ Merci beaucoup ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Battlefied-Chapitre 3

Me revoilà *évite les pierres* Oui ! Je sais ! J'avais dit après les examens ou pendant les vacances mais faut pas m'en vouloir j'été occupé à traîner ma sœur dans les magasins puisqu'elle avait ENFIN accepté de me laisser lui refaire entièrement sa garde de robes et son maquillage (celui qu'elle avait datait de mathusalem et lui filait des plaques de bouton monstrueuse… on aurait une deuxième puberté brrr) je sais ce n'est pas une excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre mais je vous avait pas oublier puisque je vous avait publier le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction LOTR.

* * *

**« Puis la scène sembla se briser pour le Rodeur quand une enfant elfe, aux cheveux blond argenté, traversa le terrain et se jeta dans les bars du Prince qui la souleva du sol en souriant… »**

Aragorn détourna le regard à cette scène. Qui était cette enfant ? Pourquoi le masque froid du Prince avait été brisé par un sourire en voyant l'enfant ? Quel était sa relation avec elle ? L'enfant serait-elle la sienne ? Dans ce cas, qui était la mère ? L'homme sentit son cœur se serrer a cette pensé. Et pourquoi Rivendel n'avait pas été informé de la naissance d'une enfant elfe ? Le Seigneur Elrond ne lui avait rien dis à ce propos... Ni même sa femme…

Il fût sortit de ses pensées en attendant la porte des appartements qui leurs avaient été prêté s'ouvrir sur l'elfe rousse qui les avaient guidé.

« Le Roi désirerait s'entretenir avec vous Seigneur Aragorn. » L'homme hocha la tête et après un dernier regard a son compagnon qui été affaler dans un fauteuil, la suivie à travers les dédales de couloirs et d'escalier qui faisait le palais. Tous en marchant au côté de l'elfe, Aragorn se décida à poser la question qu'il avait au bout des lèvres à sa guide.

« Excusez-moi, Dame Tauriel… »

« Point de Dame avec moi, mon Seigneur, je ne suis que la capitaine des gardes, appelez-moi juste Tauriel »

«Cela fait quand même de vous une Dame »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, sinon le Roi et son fils serait moins froids envers les autres… »Elle hoqueta et mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche en lançant un regard effrayer vers l'humain « Ne répétez a personnes ce que je viens de vous dire, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec mon peuple depuis la Bataille des cinq armées, je vous en prie ! »

Aragorn haussa un sourcil et dis d'une voie calme « Ne vous en faites, Tauriel, je ne dirais rien »

« Je vous en remercie, Seigneur Aragorn, qu'elle était la question que vous vouliez me poser ? »

« Je voulais vous demandez si vous saviez qui était l'enfant qui était avec le Prince, sur le terrain au bas de ma fenêtre ? Ils avaient l'air très proche l'un de l'autre… »

« Une enfant ?... Ah ! Vous devez sans doute parlez de Menelluin(1), je ne peux vous dire grand-chose sur cette enfant malheureusement… Après la Bataille des cinq armées, je suis partie 10 ans en exile sur ordre du Roi, quand je suis revenu le Prince était en guerre avec une partie de nos troupes, on entendait régulièrement les pleures d'un enfant résonné dans le palais depuis l'aile réservée au Roi et son Fils mais l'on en ignorait la source, puis le Prince est revenu 5 ans après. Dans les jours qui suivirent son retour, les pleures avaient cessé et quand le Prince se déplaçait, une jeune enfant elfe arborant la même chevelure que la famille royal, était toujours accrocher à ses jambes ou à ses robes l'or des célébrations. Nous n'avons jamais su d'où venaient l'enfant, seul le Roi et le Prince connaissent la réponse. Néanmoins de nombreuses rumeurs, parmi beaucoup d'autres entourant la famille royal, circulent. Certaines disent que Menelluin serai l'enfant du Prince, d'autres disent qu'elle la fille illégitime du Roi, d'autres qu'elle serait orpheline et que la famille royale l'as prise sous leurs protections, d'autres encore disent qu'elle serait le fruit d'une union entre Haldir de la Lorient et quelqu'un de Mirkwood… Mais comme je vous l'ai dit ce ne sont que des rumeurs et des bruits de couloirs, seule la famille royale détient la clé de ce secret. » Pendant toute sa tirade, Aragorn gardait le silence et enregistrait toutes les informations que la femme elfe lui donnait. « Nous sommes arrivés » Sur ces derniers mots, l'elfe rousse frappa à la porte puis s'effaça sur le côté pour laisser passer Aragorn.

[...]

Menelluin jouait sous l'ombre des arbres sous l'œil attentif de Legolas qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil tous en continuant d'entrainer les soldats du royaume.

« Lomion (2) ta prise en mains et ta position sont mauvaises, espace plus tes mains sur le manche de ton épée et fléchit ta jambe avant, tu gagneras en stabilité. » Le soldat corrigea sa position et attaqua son adversaire. « Elros (3) ta garde est trop basse, tu ne protège pas assez ta tête, si un ennemi du gabarit de Thalion (4) t'attaque ta garde se brisera en deux secondes. Ohtar (5), Amlach(6), Aerin(7) allez chercher Kementari (8) et Leithian (9) et entraînez-vous aux dagues, une fois que vous aurez terminé vous irez au chant de tire, je veux que chacun de vous soit capable d'abattre un ennemi à 700 mètres, je n'accepterais pas que le fiasco d'aujourd'hui se reproduise, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les cinq elfes nommé s'inclinèrent et dirent à l'unisson « Parfaitement mon Seigneur ! »

« Niniel(10) ou est ta sœur ? »

« Avec sa majesté votre père, mon Seigneur, elle était chargé d'amener l'Humain au Roi »

« Très bien, tu lui dira qu'elle a intérêt à rattraper l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui si elle tient à rester Capitaine des Gardes »

Niniel déglutit au regard froid du Prince « Bien mon Seigneur, se sera fait »

« Retourne t'entraîner avec les autres »

Legolas laissa son regard balayer l'ensemble des elfes qui s'entraînaient. Il réfléchit à leurs capacités, leurs forces, leurs aptitudes. Certain ferait peut-être l'affaire…

« Mon Prince » Legolas tourna légèrement la tête vers l'elfe qui venait de l'appelé, le fixant de son regard froid pour l'inciter à continuer « Sa majesté votre père vous demande »

« Très bien merci Naeth(11), je te laisse superviser l'entrainement » Le Prince se retourna et s'arrêta près de l'elfe aux cheveux brun « Regarde lesquelles serait prêt à nous rejoindre, melom-nim (12) »

« Aucun problème, melom-nim » Legolas eu un sourire en coin et continua sa route vers les escaliers de palais. Une petite main de glissa dans la sienne, il baissa la tête et vit Menelluin le regarder avec un grand sourire. Il lui sourit légèrement en retour et continua sa route.

To Be Continue….

* * *

(1) Menelluin se prénom veut dire « Fleur »… Oui je sais ce n'est pas très recherché mais eh ! On fait avec le vocabulaire qu'on a hein XD

(2)Le prénom Lomion signifie"fils du crépuscule"**.**

(3)Le prénom Elros signifie"écume d'étoile"**.** Dans les livres de Tolkien Elros est également le frère jumeau de Elrond mais ici Elros de Rivendel a bien exister mais mon personnage qui porte son nom n'est qu'un elfe sylvain parmi tant d'autre

(4) Le prénom Thalion signifie"inébranlable, fort"

(5) Le prénom Ohtar signifie"guerrier"**.**

(6) Le prénom Amlach signifie"soleil"**.**

(7) Le prénom Aerin signifie** « **étoile-reine »**.**

(8) Le prénom Kementari signifie"reine de la terre"

(9) Le prénom Leithian signifie « délivrance »

(10) Le prénom Ninie lsignifie"la fille aux larmes"**.**

(11) Le prénom Naeth signifie « combat »

(12) Melom-nim veut dire ami, mon ami

**Après cette « aide linguistique », les réponses au Review :**

**lessien calmcacil :** J'ai voulu changer le point de vue des gens par rapport à Thranduil (Thraaaaaaanduiiiiiiiilouneeeeeet 3… oui c'est mon personnage favoris XD) en faisant de lui un personnage à la fois doux et froid. Pour l'amitié je suis d'accord, avec ma meilleur amie on ne pouvait pas se supporter avant et maintenant on est inséparable XDD. Contente que ma prochaine fiction t'intrigue et franchement je te dis MERCI parce que tu es la SEULE qui a pris la peine de commenter le prologue et franchement je t'en suis très reconnaissante !

**Kalas1209 et ses pavés que j'adoooore 3 !** C'est parce que nous sommes sadique que nous coupons dans les moments intéressant XDDD Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas beaucoup… bon d'accord pas du tout Tauriel, et je la trouve plus qu'inutile et je ne pense pas qu'elle fera long feu dans ma fic…. Moi sadique ?... OUIIIIIIIIII *pétage de plomb…. Faut que j'arrête le thé au citron…* Je vais te faire un aveux, je ne sais absolument pas d'où est sorti cette gamine… maintenant je sais se que je vais en faire. Comme tu as du le voir dans ce chapitre je laisse plané le mystère sur l'enfant (histoire de vous torturer un peu les méninges…) Ne me lance pas sur un Legolas/Haldir je surkiff se couple XDDD Pour répondre à ta question…. Tu verras NIARK NIARK /SBAFF/ comme je l'ai dit je laisse planer le mystère…. Pour Arwen je l'aime bien aussi mais à petite dose en fait…

Je me doutais un peu que ce serait un peu court pour se faire un avis, et je me suis rattraper en faisant un prologue de 9 pages pour planter la trame et le thème de l'histoire et commencé tous mon mystère autour des personnages…. Oui j'aime bien le mystère XDD.

Ensuite pour ma réponse à ta précédente review, ne t'inquiète je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris puisque je pense la même chose ^^ Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le dernier Hobbit a été un peu bâclé… Personnellement si P.J. faisait une pause de 1-2 ans sa passe mais plus je ne l'espère pas, j'aimerais énormément qu'il nous fasse une adaptation des Contes et Légendes inachevés du Deuxième Âge, ou Les Lais du Belerian ou encore du Silmarillion.

Merci pour tes encouragements, mes examens se sont dans l'ensemble bien passés, il n'y a qu'en math et en espagnol ou je n'ai pas eu au-dessus de la moyenne.

**Shirayukie **: Contente de voir que la relation entre Thranduil et Legolas te plait, j'en avais plus qu'assez des autres fictions ou Thranduil passe pour un Roi « sans cœur et sans honneur » comme l'as si bien dis Kallas1209 dans sa review pour mon précédent chapitre. Je n'ai pas voulu m'éloigner de trop du modèle de relation qu'avaient Legolas et Gimli dans l'histoire original et je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien ris en me relisant. J'ai voulu dresser un portrait différent de Legolas pour essayer de faire réfléchir mes lecteurs/trices et pour épaissir le secret qui plane autour de la famille royale.

Heureuse que le synopsis t'intrigue, sache que j'ai publié il peu de temps le prologue de ma deuxième histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements ^^

**Eilonna :** Heureuse que tu accroche aux caractères de mes personnages et que tu apprécies le portrait que je dresse de Thranduil car c'est a peu près de cette manière que je le voie dans les livres et le film. Peut m'importe que ton commentaire sois constructif, tu as déjà pris le temps de commenter alors que peu de personne en prenne la peine ^^

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci beaucoup à celle qui commente ça me fait énormément plaisir et sa m'encourage a avancer. Je vous rappelle encore une fois que le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction LOTR Broken Crown est disponible et que j'attends vos impression aussi bien sur Broken Crown que sur ce nouveau chapitre de Battlefied.

Janya~


	5. Chapter 4

Battlefied-Chapitre 4

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec le 4éme chapitre de Battlefied ! Sachez que je viens juste de terminer mes épreuves de BEP au moment où je tape ce chapitre et que j'ai récemment commencé un stage, ou je m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose sois dit en passant, et que par ce fait je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire. Ensuite j'aimerais rappeler que le Prologue de ma nouvelle fiction Slash Legolas/Aragorn qui a pour titre Broken Crown est disponible et que je travaille actuellement sur le 1er chapitre. J'aurais d'autres nouvelles a vous annoncé aussi mais je vous les annoncerais en fin de chapitre avant les réponses à vos review ^^

Voilà voilà bonne lecture \\(^o^)/

* * *

« Aucun problème, melom-nim » Legolas eu un sourire en coin et continua sa route vers les escaliers de palais. Une petite main de glissa dans la sienne, il baissa la tête et vit Menelluin le regarder avec un grand sourire. Il lui sourit légèrement en retour et continua sa route.

[...]

Le palais était en effervescence, les elfes soldats courraient dans tous les sens, leurs armures reflétant la lumière du soleil couchant qui filtré à travers les différentes fenêtres, les archers et autres guerriers en armure dorée envahissais les armureries.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi courent-ils tous dans tous les sens ? »

« Je l'ignore Gimli, je dois parler au Prince. » Aragorn s'élança en toute hâte dans les couloirs. « Le Prince ? Pourquoi le Prince ? Trouver le Roi ne sera-t-il pas plus sûr ? N'est-ce pas lui qui dirige l'armée ? »

« Le Roi est certes le chef des armées, mais je pense que le Prince sera plus disponible. »

Aragorn accéléra, pendant que le nain ronchonnait dans sa barbe tous en suivant le brun qui marchait à très grande vitesse dans une direction incertaine d'après Gimli. En cours de route, ils croisèrent Tauriel qui leurs dit que le Prince se trouvait devant les portes et que le Roi se trouvait avec lui. Ils la suivirent quand elle leurs dit qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes pour répondre à l'ordre de mobilisation. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la mâchoire du nain se décrocha, tandis que les yeux de l'ancien rodeur s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Jamais au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu pareil rassemblement d'elfe de toutes leurs vies. Même l'armée dépêchée par Galadriel lors de la bataille du gouffre de Helm n'était rien comparé à l'armé qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils virent Tauriel allée se placer devant le Prince tandis que celui-ci donnait ses ordres et que le Roi observait son fils et dictait également des ordres.

« … Groupe 4 vous irez au-devant de l'ennemie et en abattrez le plus possible, Groupe 5… »

Aragorn était comme fasciné, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du Prince de Mirkwood. L'elfe était resplendissant, sa tunique courte grise moulait légèrement son corps d'elfe volontaire, ses longs cheveux blonds argentés tressés en divers endroits caressait le haut de ses cuisses, ses bottes hautes qui maintenant ses jambes musclées moulées par un pantalon gris, et qui remontaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Legolas était magnifique à ses yeux, et l'épée en argent incrusté de runes qui pendait à sa ceinture, ainsi que les dagues aux poignées sculptées, le carquois parcouru de fines lignes d'ors et les flèches au plume couleurs des blés accrochés dans son dos renforçaient ce sentiment.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas le Roi s'approcher, si bien qu'il sursauta quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

« Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet… » La voix d'Aragorn n'était guère plus haute qu'un murmure mais Thranduil l'entendit et il sourit légèrement.

« Mon fils est ma plus grande fierté, je ne saurais dire ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas eu sa lumière auprès de moi quand sa mère nous as quitté. J'espère ne pas me tromper en acceptant de vous le confier quand le temps sera venu… »

« Je…Pardon ?! » L'homme regarda l'elfe en face de lui avec les yeux écarquiller « Je…Vous…Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Allons pas de cela entre nous, me croyez-vous aveugle au point de ne pas avoir vu la manière dont vous regardiez mon fils ? C'est pour cela que je vous dis que j'accepterais votre demande le jour ou vous me la ferez »

« Je doute que cela plaise à votre fils… Il ne m'apprécie guère cela se voit et il me l'a très clairement fait comprendre il y de cela quelques jours… »

En effet, Aragorn se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa courte discussion avec l'elfe quelques jours auparavant.

**Flashback **

**L'ancien rôdeur ne parvenait pas à dormir, son camarade nain a l'autre bout de la pièce, lui était depuis longtemps parti loin dans le monde des songes, ses ronflements parlait pour lui. Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil, l'homme se leva de son lit, enfila une chemise en lin marron dont il ne sera que peu les lacets de son col, par-dessus son pantalon de la même couleur et mis ses bottes de cuir puis sortie sans un bruit de sa chambre. Plus tôt dans la journée, le Roi les avaient invités lui et le nain à assister aux festivités en l'honneur des 2350 ans du Prince et pour fêter leurs victoires quelques semaines plus tôt face au elfes noirs à la frontière nord-ouest du royaume. L'homme avait bien sûr accepté voyant là une occasion pour renouer avec sa première éducation et également peut être pouvoir se rapprocher un peu du magnifique Prince de Mirkwood, mais le nain, lui avait préféré dire qu'il était éreinter et qu'il préférait rester dans leurs appartements afin de se reposer, l'ancien rôdeur soupçonnait cependant le faite que le nain ne se sentait par très à l'aise au milieu de centaines voir de milliers d'elfes alors qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire ennemies. Aragorn sourit en repensant à la conclusion qu'il avait eue plus tôt. **

**Une tunique courte dans les tons bleus foncé lui avait alors été donnée, avec un pantalon blanc et des bottes haute de cuire bleu foncé comme sa tunique. En s'avisant dans le miroir après avoir enfilé ses bottes, il retient un soupire de mélancolie, cette tenue lui rappelait celles qu'il portait quand il était encore un adolescent, plus un enfant mais pas tous a fait un homme. Quand il ignorait encore tous de sa destinée et qu'il grandissait avec Elladan et Elrohir à Rivendel. Ce temps lui manquait, c'était certain, mais il ne regrettait nullement les chemins qu'il avait empruntés, bien qu'il se sentait tous de même un peu honteux d'avoir laissé les rênes du Gondor à Faramir et à sa désormais femme Eowyn. Il se sentait également coupable de ne pas avoir emmené Arwen, sa douce Arwen, avec lui mais il savait qu'elle serait plus heureuse en Lorien avec sa grand-mère, la belle Galadriel, et son futur époux, un lointain descendant d'Ecthelion, le seigneur des fontaines qui servait le Roi de Doriath durant le 1****er**** Âge. Il avait ensuite attendu que Tauriel, qui avait été assigné à leurs protections, bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas tellement besoins, vienne le chercher afin qu'ils puissent se rendre tous deux à la fête. **

**Il était dans la salle de bal depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il n'avait pas vu le moindre signe des membres de la famille royale, deux elfes étaient venu échanger quelques mots avec lui puis trois, puis quatre et enfin tous un petit groupe d'elfe guerrier était venu et ils finirent par discuter tous ensembles, les elfes s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle l'homme parlait l'elfique. Puis d'un seul coût toute les conversations cessèrent et tous les elfes présents se turent. Aragorn tourna la tête vers une des portes de la salle et son souffle se coupa. Le Roi venait d'apparaitre vêtu d'une longue tunique d'or et brodé de fils d'argent, rouge et vert, son imposante couronne sur sa tête, ses bottes d'or qui remontait jusqu'au genoux, sur un pantalon d'or également, avec le Prince à son bras gauche. Legolas avançais avec la grâce des siens, il portait une longue tunique d'argent qui s'ouvrait à mis cuisses sur un pantalon blanc rentrer dans des bottes hautes qui remontait jusqu'à mis cuisse. Ses long cheveux été ramenés sur son épaule droite en natte donc le bout glissait sur sa cuisse. Sur sa tête reposait le plus beau diadème que l'homme n'avait jamais vu. Le fin diadème de mythril brillait de milles feus, reflétant la lumière des chandelles disposé si et la dans la pièce, il était orné de deux rubis avec entre les deux une pierre de lune. L'ancien rodeur était sorti de son état de fascination quand le Prince avait tourné son regard vers lui. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que l'elfe ne se détourne de lui quand la petite Menelluin lui sauta dessus en criant joyeusement quelque chose qui brisa définitivement l'instant magique dans lequel était plonger l'ancien rôdeur.**

**« Ada ! Joyeux Anniversaire » puis elle avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de Legolas.**

**Aragorn était alors sorti prendre l'air dans les jardins et avait finalement fini par retourner à ses appartements ou le nain était déjà endormi, il s'était alors appuyé au balcon et avait sorti sa pipe et fuma pendant quelques instant avant de se dévêtir et d'aller se coucher. **

**Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'il avait descendu les escaliers, qu'il était arrivé dans un large couloir et il se figea un instant quand il regarda sur le côté. Éclairé par le clair de Lune, créant de magnifique reflet dans sa chevelure argenté défaite, assis de manière nonchalante sur le bord de la fenêtre, une jambe repliée vers lui et une autre pendant légèrement dans le vide, son diadème posé sur sa jambe devant lui, un bras posé négligemment sur son genou replié et un verre de vin dans une main. Legolas se trouvait devant lui, les yeux perdu dans l'immensité de la foret qui s'étendait dehors, il ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, il semblait comme…perdu.**

**« Je me demande ce qui peut bien vous posez problème pour que vous soyez à ce point plonger dans vos pensée, mon Prince. »**

**Aragorn le vit sursauter, signe évident qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.**

**« C'est vous. Que faites-vous donc ici en pleine nuit, le monde des songes ne vous appel-t-il donc pas ? » L'ancien rôdeur fut étonner de la voix douce avec laquelle le prince lui parla, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître « Comme vous je suppose, le sommeil ne veut guère ma venue pour le moment, alors j'ai pensé qu'une petite promenade nocturne me ferait du bien » Legolas le regarda calmement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de porter lentement son verre à ses lèvres. Après avoir bu une petite gorgée, son regard fut de nouveau attirer par l'extérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de silence à l'observer, Aragorn repris la parole « Vous me semblez perturber, mon Prince, quelque chose ne va pas ? » L'elfe pris plusieurs minutes avant de répondre toujours aussi calmement «Ne vous en faites pas, je pense juste à certaines choses sans importances… » Voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus l'homme décida de changer de sujet « En tous cas votre fille est magnifique, sa mère doit être une elfe d'une très grande beauté » Il vit d'un seul coup le visage du Prince se durcir et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il lui répondit « Cela ne vous regarde pas, Seigneur Aragorn, maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser mais des affaires plus importantes qu'un simple humain sans pouvoir m'attende. » Sur ce, et avant même que l'ancien rodeur n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Prince été déjà parti. Au moins le message était clair, le magnifique Prince de Mirkwood, ne l'aimait pas.**

**Fin du Flashback**

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, votre majesté, la dernière discussion que nous avons eu m'as clairement fait comprendre que votre fils ne m'appréciait pas. » Thranduil soupira « Aragorn, il vous faut savoir que mon fils n'aime pas beaucoup de personnes et ne tolère la présence que de certaine personnes, il vous faut également savoir que certaines choses sont arrivé et qui ont fait de mon fils l'elfe qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais ses yeux, tous comme les miens et ceux de mon père, montres clairement toutes ses émotions. Vous as-t-il regardez dans les yeux quand vous vous êtes parlé ? »

L'homme réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis hocha négativement la tête. Le Roi eu un sourire « Vous voyez ? S'il ne vous a jamais regardé dans les yeux c'est qu'il n'ait pas sincère sur ses sentiments. Ne vous en faites pas, quand il se sentira près et qu'il comprendra vos sentiments à son égard, car ne pensez pas que vous les cachez parfaitement, vous êtes comme un livre ouvert pour moi, les choses changerons et croyez-moi vous verrez clairement la différence. » Le Roi termina sa phrase par un sourire, Aragorn le lui rendit et allait ouvrir de nouveaux la bouche quand une voix outré et choqué se fit entendre.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

« Tu as très bien entendu, Tauriel, tu es destitué de tes fonctions de capitaine de la garde et tu serra désormais entièrement au service du Seigneur Aragorn et du nain. »

« Mais mon Prince pourquoi ? Je vous ai dignement servie depuis des centaines d'années vous et votre père alors … » Le Roi l'interrompu visiblement agacé « Dignement ?! Penses-tu que tes erreurs à répétitions soient ce que l'on peut qualifier de digne ?! T'être amouraché d'un nain, qui plus est d'un de neveu d'Ecu-de-Chêne, sois digne ?! » Gimli allait protester mais d'un regard Aragorn lui déconseilla de s'en mêler « Penses-tu qu'avoir abandonnée ta patrie pendant plusieurs années simplement pour te soigner de ton petit chagrin d'amour sois digne ?! Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce misérable qui est mort pour te protéger ! »

Personne ne vit le coût venir.

En une fraction de seconde Aragorn se plaça devant le Roi, une flèche coupé en deux tombant à ses pieds, tandis que Tauriel se retrouvait collé aux murs par Legolas, la dague de ce dernier sous la gorge alors qu'il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux. Sa voix devenu sombre et encore plus glacial que d'ordinaire s'éleva avec force dans les aires.

« C'est la deuxième fois que menace mon père et ton Roi. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois ! Emmenez cette sang-mêlé au cachot et qu'elle n'en sorte pas, je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard ! » Sur ses paroles, il se décala et laissa les gardes emmené l'autre elfe terroriser par la sincérité qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son Prince, dans les sous-sols du royaume.

C'est à ce moment qu'Aragorn, quand Legolas lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers père qui s'était avancé vers son fils, vit sur l'extrémité de son arc un petit ruban rouge.** Les légendes seraient-elles donc vrai ?** pensa-t-il. Le père et le fils se murmurèrent des choses et de là où il était placé il vit le regard du Prince traversé par une vague de soulagement alors qu'il vit le Roi acquiescé.

Soudain un homme d'un des groupes que Legolas avait envoyé revient en panique, blessé et en hurlant que c'était un piège et qu'ils avaient besoins de renfort. Il vit le Prince jeter un regard à son père et celui-ci acquiesça de nouveau en soupirant, Aragorn pris alors la parole

« Mon Prince, laissez-moi y aller, je peux vous être utile et mon ami Gimli également ! »

« Il n'en ai pas question ! »

« Mon Prince ! » L'exclamation vint aussi bien de l'homme que du nain. Le Prince soupira « Vous voulez être utiles ? » questionna-t-il en montant sur son cheval, les deux acquiescèrent et alors qu'il faisait tourner son cheval vers les portes « Alors restez ici pour protéger le royaume, le temps que nous rentrions » Il fit avancer son cheval légèrement et alors qu'il entendait le nain s'indigner, il tourna son regard vers Aragorn en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Aragorn vit une multitude d'émotion a travers son regard puis Legolas lui murmura quelque chose que l'homme ne compris seulement quand le cheval du Prince lancé au gallo passait sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt

« Je reviendrais, attend mon retour… »

* * *

EEEEEEEET BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM ! XDDD fin du chapitre MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAAAAAAAAH *s'enfuit hors porter des tomates, des couteaux, des pierres et des pianos* Rater !

Hum Hum pardon….La chute de la pression des examens finaux commence….

Alors comme je vous la disais en début de chapitre j'ai trois nouvelles à vous annoncer…

BRRRRRRRRRRR *roulement de tambours*

D'abord je passe en Terminal ! Bah quoi ?! Pourquoi vous êtes tombé à la renverse et qu'y a eu un bruis bizarre ?

HUM HUM !

Ensuite avec une amie (ambroisie) nous sommes en train de travailler sur crossover slash en Lord of the Ring et Games of Throne, le paring sera un Legolas/Jon Snow. Le titre sera : Le Pacte. Pour le moment nous sommes encore en phase d'imagination et nous notons toutes nos idées afin de pourvoir commencé à bosser sur la trame de l'histoire.

Enfin, cette fois toute seule, je travaille sur une nouvelle fiction mais qui sera sur le Fan dom Harry Potter. Les paring seront: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle; Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini; Theodore Nott/Charlie Weasley. Son titre sera: L'héritier du Sang Perdu.

Je vous mets mon résumé pour cette fiction: « Harry Potter est mort. Il est temps pour Eden Acturius Black de sortir de l'ombre. Mais, les morts sont-ils vraiment tous mort ? »

Voilà j'attends vos avis sur ces deux projets et sur ce chapitre ^^.

**Réponse au review** :

Serana Serpentard: Contente que mes deux fictions te plaise ^^ Pour la suite de Broken Crown, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu, le temps que je me remette bien dans l'ambiance que j'ai créée dans cette fiction et la suite que j'imagine.

Kalas1209: Je sais la fin du dernier chapitre était un peu brouillons, pour tous t'avouer je ne voulais pas lancer l'action tous de suite et donc vous faire poireauter encore un petit peu. Pour Tauriel je pense que tu es contente car c'est dans ce chapitre que commencera sa décadence NIARK NIARK.

Pour l'enfant…voilà déjà une réponse, mais méfie-toi… J'aime semer des graines et ne jamais savoir ce que je vais récolter et j'aime manipuler mes lecteurs… Moi sadique ? OUIIIIIII !

Lessien Calmcacil : Voilà ta réponse à ta question pour l'enfant… Heureuse de la réponse ? Ou je dois aller me caché pour échapper à ta fureur ?

Louange : Contente de voir que mon portrait de Thranduil te plaise ^^ Pour l'enfant j'ai commencé à semer des indices dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui-ci, sache juste que j'aime jouer sur les faux semblant et que j'aime manipuler mes lecteurs pour les amenés là où j'en ai envie XP Pour ce qui est du ressentiment de Legolas pour les autres elfes tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ^^


	6. Note Informartion n01

Eh eh eh, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, je vous rassure tous de suite ce message n'est pas un message d'abandons mais juste d'information, alors reposez tous ses couteaux et autres objets que vous auriez prévu de me lancée…

HUM HUM

Alors donc je vous fais cette « note d'information » pour vous rassurez. Non je n'abandonnerais pas ces fictions. J'ai juste eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe… J'ai perdu toute mes données qui étaient dessus, dont certaines que je garde depuis 2006…

Depuis plusieurs mois, j'essaie de retapée TOUS mes fichiers, et je peux vous garantir qu'il y en a un paquet…

Alors voilà, je voulais rassurez les gens qui me lisent et me suivent, NON je n'abandonnerais aucunes de mes fictions.

Sur ceux je vous dis tous a bientôt je l'espère pour la suite de cette fiction.


	7. Note Informartion n02

Eh oh… Y'as quelqu'un qui lit encore cette fiction ? AAAAAAAAAH !*évite les pierres*

On se calme, on se calme, je suis désolé pour ma très TRES longue absence mais comme je vous l'avais précisé dans la note précédente j'ai eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe qui, à cause d'une mauvaise manip' m'as supprimé tous mes fichiers depuis j'ai eu mes cours et mes examens qui sont arriver, les oraux du bac a préparé, mon accident de scooteur, le bac qui approche enfin bref j'ai eu énormément de choses qui sont arrivées les unes après les autres et je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de tous sa...

Enfin bref, je vous fais cette (nouvelle) petite note pour vous tenir au courant. J'ai deux nouvelles a vous annoncer…

Tous d'abord, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer…

QUE JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MES FICTIONS PUISQUE QUE J'AI REPRIS L'ECRITURE DE TOUTES MES FICS MWAHAHAHAHAHAH (oui j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels XDDDD)

Ensuite deuxième nouvelle, de nouveaux projet de fictions ont vu le jour pendant ma période d'absences. Alors nous avons :

-2 projets Harry Potter

-2 projets Kuroko no Basket

-2 projets Saint Seiya

-2 projets Marvel

-1 projet Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club

-8 projets Crossover (1 Harry Potter/Game of Thrones; 2 Harry Potter/Twilight; 3 Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones; 1 Harry Potter/Esprit Criminel; 1 Harry Potter/Marvel)

Voilà, voilà, j'espère vous avoir rassuré sur mon avancement et j'attends de vos nouvelles par rapport à mes nouveaux projets que je commencerais bientôt. Je remercie aussi tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des review ou des MP pour m'encourager, ça m'as fait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré l'attente, il faut l'avoué très longues, vous me suivez toujours. C'est en partie ce qui m'a motivé à reprendre et à me remettre plus vite de mon accident^^.

Je vous fais des très gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt, et bonne chance a ceux qui passe le bac comme moi dans moins de 3 semaines comme moi (faudrait peut être que je commence à réviser XDD) ou à ceux qui ont leurs partielles ou autres examens de fin d'année.


End file.
